In recent years, IT products equipped with digital cameras, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs, and laptop computers, have been actively developed. It is required for a camera module having such a digital camera to provide various functions, such as auto focusing, handshake correction, and zooming. In addition, efforts are being made to miniaturize high-pixel camera modules.
Meanwhile, there is a high necessity for shielding electromagnetic interference (EMI), including electrical noise generated from components, such as a coil or a sensor, included in a conventional camera module.
In addition, the conventional camera module cannot recognize the position of a subject. As a result, the resolving power of an actuator may vary based on hysteresis or repeatability. Consequently, the conventional camera module may have a problem in that it takes a long time to perform an auto focusing function.